


We śnie

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sny... Koszmary... Czasem jedno i drugie to to samo, zwłaszcza dla nich.</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We śnie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> we śnie
> 
> 1.07.2016 - 20:00

          Sny były od zawsze dla niego utrapieniem. Nie pamiętał już kiedy po raz ostatni miał spokojną noc. Zawsze widział to co było lub co może się wydarzyć. A nie były to miłe rzeczy.  
          Sny, a raczej koszmary były na tyle czymś normalnym, że inni nie zauważali dziwnego zachowania rankami, czy podkrążonych oczu. Stwierdzenie, że coś jest „jak we śnie” nie było niczym miłym. Kojarzyły się jedynie ze strachem.  
          Nie miało znaczenia czy był to pożar, wizja ginącej rodziny, czy ofiary Nogitsune i krew na własnych rękach. Koszmar, sen, jakkolwiek by tego nie nazwać... Dzięki temu się rozumieli, nie powtarzali fraz bez pokrycia. Bo oni wiedzieli co to znaczy żyć z przeszłością.


End file.
